sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Ai'kani's Knighting Ceremony
Members from the Jedi Order and honored guests have been summoned to the Refrain of Anshalar for a special ceremony. The courtyard of the cruiser has been decorated with natural lighting provided by a number of craftily-placed candles throughout the yard, augmented only by a few dimly lit glowlamps that cast muted colors of red across the ceiling, yellow across the walls. Guests have been provided seating to the left and the right of a processional area. One of the courtyard's water features makes up the front of the processional, and a catered table providing food and drink takes up the rear. Ai'kani and Enb'Zik have been instructed to wait in the meditation room until called for. Other members of the Jedi Order, from Masters to Initiates, have been brought back from their posts and secret hiding places respectively, and they are lined up to the left and right of the fountain at the front. Luke stands at the very front, dressed in his more ornate blue-embroidered robes for the ceremony. He watches quietly as people mingle and begin to take their seats. Ai'kani is not meditating. Instead, she is standing in wait getting a feeling for how many are in attendance. "If the Sith knew about this, they would surely try to wipe out the Order in one blow," she says to Enb softly. "I've never felt so much of the Force converged like this. Not since Johanna's Knighting." Her gold-green eyes look to the Sullustan. "Are you nervous?" There with Ai'kani, Enb'Zik has been quiet for awhile, but he neither has been meditating. He has noted, however, that the Force seems tonight like a rain-swollen river, coursing powerfully through the Refrain of Anshalar. He cannot even begin to divine the meanings of its vast number of currents, but it is undeniably there. "A little," he nods to Ai'kani. Though, not about being in a ceremony in front of people. Maker knows he's done enough special events to be comfortable with formalities. Ai'kani smiles gently. "It's okay, Enb," comes the soft reply. "Everyone out there are people who support you. All those in attendance know what it is like to discover something new about them. The younglings were born with the knowledge, but a great amount of those adults have done what you are doing now. Some of come from hard, struggling roads. Some survived the Purge; what little of those remain. Always remember you are not alone. The Force is always with you and the Force connects us all." Luke raises his hands and begins to shush the crowd in the courtyard. "Ladies and gentlebeings," he calls with a strong, clear voice. "Thank you for coming. Tonight we will honor one of our members who has stood the Trials of a Jedi Knight, and will also induct a new apprentice into the Jedi Order." There is a brief moment of applause before Luke raises his hand in a gesture to request silence once more. He then turns his head upward, looking toward the dark corridor that leads to the Meditation chambers. "Ai'kani Za'netra and Ikihsa Enb'Zik," he calls with a loud voice. "Come forth!" The Sullustan nods, his own voice quiet and reserved. "Yeah," he answers. And though it's a short response, the sense about him is that he does mean it and does believe it. It's just a big change, he would say, that's all. Except that Luke's voice beckons them from the meditation chamber. There is no band from First Fleet to accompany Za'netra and Ikihsa as they heed that call. Instead, Enb'Zik cuts off that reply he would have said and simply smiles. Extending a hand toward the already open door and the banister beyond that will lead them down to the main floor, he defers to Ai'kani's lead, falling into step beside her as he'd understood they were to do. Hearing them being called out, Ai'kani tilts her head up and nods. "That's our cue," she tells Enb and gets herself in position. "Follow my feet, okay?" Stepping forward, Ai'kani leads them forward and into the main room of the Refrain. 'Keep your eyes forward,' she tells Enb through the Force. 'Lock your gaze on Luke.' Luke keeps his eyes upon the upper levels, as do many among those standing on either side of him. The gathered crowd turns to look as well, a hush falling over the crowd. Even those not sensitive to the Force could easily sense the energy in the room. Ikihsa smiles inwardly at Ai'kani as she reassures him and reminds him of the protocol. He really is fine, his nervousness not borne at all of the ceremony's mechanics. But her well-meaning nevertheless takes his mind off the gravity of that to which he is now officially committing himself and his life. He has, as yet, no way to respond to her Force-carried messages, but physically he obeys, following her down the stairs until they set foot in the courtyard and make their way toward Skywalker. In step with Enb, Ai'kani marches forward as she has seen only a few times before. It is not often these days that Jedi make it to Knighthood. She says nothing. She does not look left or right. She doesn't try to figure out who is there and who isn't. At points, Enb'zik doesn't even register. For Ai'kani, there is only three. Herself, her Master, and the Force. Once the duo are in view, Luke steps forward and bows his head to them both as they stand side by side. "Hello, my friends." He speaks with a quieter tone, as he takes what has historically been a very formal ceremony and adds his informal twist. "I'd like to begin by thanking you both for your service to the galaxy, the New Republic, and most importantly, your honor to serve the good side of the Force." He looks between them both for a moment, a smile on his face. "We're all honored to know you, and this new Jedi Order is stronger today than it ever was because of your most difficult and respectable decisions." Ikihsa Enb'Zik lowers his head respectfully to Luke as the man bows his own. They have worked together for several years now, under varying circumstances and in various relationships always, it seems, changing. As the Jedi speaks, the Sullustan's role now is to simply listen. In other situations, he would be compelled to thank Luke for such compliments, but now he is silent. While Ai'kani has honed her abilities and truly understands the import of what is taking place, Enb'Zik only thinks he comprehends. But each is at his or her own level, she the advanced one, and he the bare initiate. Reaching Luke, Ai'kani stops and remains silent. The words he speaks she can hear in the Force before she hears from his mouth. Like a supernatural surround sound. The woman doesn't answer him in any sort of form. No nods or messages. Hardly even a spark in her eyes... though it is there. The Padawan remains composed; watching Luke's every move. Luke takes a step back and turns to address the rest of those gathered, and with the raised volume of his voice, the smile disappears. "We live in dark times. The same shadow that took hold of the Force under the reign of Palpatine is strong in these times, and the challenge that faces the Jedi Order is great." His eyes scan the crowd. "Today, we must pay respects to those who have gone before us, to preserve the Jedi Order. The Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda, who have now passed into the Force, are most directly responsible for the survival of the Jedi Order. It is in their honor, and in the preservation of the Jedi Way, that we will conduct this ceremony in a similar way to how Master Yoda conducted the Knighting ceremony in the days of the Old Republic." Luke's tone softens. "However, I will be forced to spare certain displays of the Force. With all of our strength gathered here, the Sith may become aware of our location and presence. I don't wish to give them more of a reason to come here." There his a shift in his dialogue then, which takes on the feel of something more official. "We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed." He turns toward Ai'kani, and motions with his hand. "Step forward, Padawan." Only a few steps brings her in front of her Master. She watches him and in a moment, she can convey everything that has transpired between them. A man that has gained her utmost respect. If he said to rush into the mouth of a Sarlacc claiming he could save her; she would do so without a moment's hesitation. Her master. Her brother. Her friend. He represents everything the Light Side is to her and behind him... the will of the Republic. The will of the Force. To this man, Ai'kani lowers herself to one knee in front of him and bows her head loyally. Former general, former Senator, former diplomat, Enb'Zik knows how to behave when the time arrives for solemn words. And that is what he's doing -- behaving. Performing what he believes is the right comportment for the occasion. It is not insincere; it simply is not understanding, either. But he is learning, nonetheless. As Ai'kani steps forward, Ikihsa ruminates on Luke's words. This is how things were done in the days of the Old Republic, if only after a fashion. The way the Jedi Order operated long before he was born. Before the Dark Times fell. More than anything, at this moment Enb'Zik is thoughtful. As Ai'kani watches Luke, Enb'Zik watches them both, wondering. Former farmhand. Former starfighter ace. Former rebel leader. Luke Skywalker remains silent as Ai'kani kneels before him, quietly recollecting on how her path has filled a critical role in the Jedi Order, and how she has grown from her emergence. There is an almost overwhelming silence as the seconds tick away, until Luke sends a quiet suggestion to the gathering of Jedi Knights standing at either side. In tandem, the other Jedi take steps forward, and begin to form a circle around Ai'kani. One by one their lightsabers are ignited, and raised in a non-combatant form, aimed perpendicular to the ceiling and held before them in a manner of respect. Luke's green blade is the last to come forth, and he begins taking slow, graceful steps toward the kneeling woman as he speaks again. "Ai'kani Za'netra. By the right of the Jedi Order, by agreement with those around you, and by the will of the Force, I dub thee..." Here he pauses, and lowers his blade toward Ai'kani's left shoulder, the hum of his weapon conflicting for a moment with the harmony of those around her. "Jedi Knight of the Republic." As he pronounces the formality, he raises the blade over her head, and brings it down gently toward her left shoulder. Ai'kani can hear the snap-hiss of blades all around her. Who could miss it, really? The light of several different colors seem to wrap around Ai'kani's body like a Technicolor Jedi. Blues, purples, yellows, whites, and greens. The light dances on her form as the sabers burn with life. Luke's declaration has Ai'kani's eyes finally lifting up to look at him. Something is burning in her gaze aside from the flickering lights around them. The Pada---- er -- the Knight remains bowed in front of Luke for now, though a smile creeps across her face. It is almost difficult for Enb'Zik to take his eyes off the proceedings going on in front of him. The Jedi Order, he supposes, keeps its numbers hidden out of necessity. He, for one, had never realized there were more than the some half-dozen or so he'd met. As the sabers ignite and the rites are held, Ikihsa suspects there to be a great feeling of accomplishment among them for this new Knight. Standing outside the circle, a figurative babe among these servants of the Republic, the Sullustan watches. And feels. As Skywalker lifts his lightsaber from the Jedi Knight's shoulder, the other Knights and Masters around them lower their own lightsabers toward the floor, extended out before them. Luke takes a few steps back to join the circle that surrounds Ai'kani, and makes another pronouncement to finalize the ceremony. "Rise. Take up your lightsaber, Ai'kani Za'netra, Jedi Knight. And may the Force be with you." The members of the Order surrounding Ai'kani, including Luke, prepare to lift their own lightsabers, in tandem with her when she rises and lifts her own blade to marry her Knighthood with those around her. Putting her weight under her, Ai'kani rises to her feet as instructed. With a single jerk of her wrist, her saber ignites with a powerful snap. The weapon itself is a mark of her trials. If her brother were here... Ai'kani looks to her saber glowing in her hand; still remembering fresh on her mind why her brother was returned to the Force. Her expression tightens for a moment and the air in the circle grows thicker with the dark paths still to be tread. 'When we meet....' she thinks to herself and it echoes in the Force through a ripple of comprehensive emotion. Mixed with determination and calm, Ai'kani looks up and lifts her saber above her head. When reaching her full height, the thickness is sliced and sudden scatters away from her leaving peace in its wake once more. Joy. Hope. Triumph. Future. Universals felt by individuals about the room, especially among those guests that were invited to watch. For Enb'Zik, the feeling is curiosity, of what lies ahead. Somehow, even from the seats, no applause comes. The moment is meaningful enough that applause is inadequate. Instead, they remain silent, each person perhaps pondering just what the significance of this event will prove to be. There are various reactions amongst the circle as the gathered sense the victory from Ai'kani's blade. Luke's reaction is of the merest, simplest smiles, and he cues the gathered Jedi to return to their original line-up to either side of the fountain by switching off his blade, returning it to his belt, and making a motion with each arm. Then he lifts his voice to fill the somber silence left by the absence of blades. "Our gathered friends, in the wake of this victory, a new path has been chosen by the Force for another." He turns his head toward Enb'Zik, who was left outside of the circle. "Ikihsa Enb'Zik... come forth." Her saber deactivated and Ai'kani bows deeply to Luke. Padawan. Knight... it doesn't matter. Luke is and will always be her Master. Ai'kani wastes no time moving obediently to Luke's side. Her saber still in her right hand, the woman's golden green eyes fall onto Enb. This is his time now and he gets no more reassurance from her at this point. No. He's flying free to walk his own path. And then it's his turn. There really is no going back now. But that's nothing new, either. Enb'Zik had passed that point moments before he'd first laid eyes on the Force Ghost of An'ya Kuro on Cophrigin 5. He'd passed it again when he'd finally resolved his struggles over the possibility he might misuse this unwanted gift and asked Luke to help him control it. Deeper and deeper he goes, more and more lines in the sand he crosses. As a gap opens in the circle, Ikihsa's dark eyes take in the faces of the few that he knows. On the far side of the circle, he captures a glimpse of his wife. Picking up his booted foot, the Sullustan takes his first - no, next - step forward into his fate. Luke is silent as Enb'Zik steps forward, and he keeps his eyes on the Sullustan when he begins to speak. "A great and honorable destiny has been placed on your shoulders. Yet you've expressed to me that you've chosen to fulfill your destiny to the best of your ability. Ikihsa Enb'Zik, you have come from a line of service to the powers of peace and freedom in the Galaxy, and now, the collective Jedi Order will ask you to swear the oath of a Padawan learner. It is a new stage in your life." He pauses, casting a momentary look toward the Horansi wife of the Sullustan pilot. "One you will not be making alone." He slowly looks back toward Enb'Zik, and tilts his head forward slightly. "Are you prepared to make this oath?" The fact that he will not be alone was one of the realizations that had helped Enb'Zik cope with this new burden the Force had chosen to lay upon his shoulders. In many ways, this oath was the biggest step he'd ever taken in his life, and maybe the biggest step he would ever take. And in some ways, it was no change at all. Ikihsa is as ready as he will ever be to make the oath. Ikihsa thinks he is ready. But those aren't the answer Luke is looking for or the answer Enb'Zik has prepared himself in the intervening weeks to give. Instead, he answers simply, "I am." Skywalker nods his head once, then gently folds his arms over each other in a rarely witnessed gesture of authority. "A Padawan learner must dedicate his life and efforts to learning the ways of the Force. He must constantly be mindful of his thoughts, and vigilant of the dark side's temptations. He must strive to learn and master the Force, to understand and master his emotions, to embrace love and compassion while releasing attachment to the will of the Force. It requires great sacrifice, but it yields everlasting reward. It will bring great pain, but it will save countless lives from suffering and death." Luke steps forward, his eyes and his very mind searching through the Sullustan's feelings, listening with more than his crude ears. "I do not ask if you are willing to make this oath... I ask if it is the desire of your heart." Among the many watchful eyes of the Knights and Masters standing behind Luke, Ai'kani watches Enb as the collective watches him. They are all looking for the fear that doomed Anakin's destiny. Any hint of doubt or second thoughts within the Sullustan. They have all been in his place; all of them are proper judges for any potential Padawan that stands in front of them. They are free to scrutinize; encouraged to judge harshly. The temptations of the Dark Side can and will cling to any foothold of doubt within the Force capable. The path of Light is that of willpower and the desire purely to live for the sake of others. Protecting and serving their entire life with no wish for any recognition. This potential is crucial... and no one passes with a B+. For six years now, Enb'Zik has shown the galaxy the content of his character through the actions he takes. He has fought desperate battles with the Empire, encountered life-saving victory against a Death Star, and helplessly felt heart-rending pain with the fall and occupation of his own homeworld. He has suffered as a slave in the deep black of Kessel, and he has freed slaves by the thousands on Orpenhalz III. He has struggled with his emotions, with anger, with bitterness, with fear, yet he has quelled them. Indeed, one of his very reasons for being here now is to learn to control them better, completely. The content of Ikihsa Enb'Zik's character is that it has grown into a passion for helping and defending those who can neither help nor defend themselves. THAT is the desire of his heart. Enb'Zik knows. He's known Luke long enough to know what the man can tell about a person's motivations. And deep down, Ikihsa's one other motivation is that he doesn't want everything he's tried to do right end up undone by an act of violence pushed by a Dark Side he is too ignorant to control. It could well be that only training, only taking this oath, could prevent that. Ikihsa Enb'Zik looks Luke Skywalker in the eye, all of these thoughts present at the surface of his mind. "You know, Luke," he states quietly, "Tell me if it is not." This unexpected response draws a glance from Luke toward Johanna, then to Ai'kani. The edge of his mouth tilts just slightly in appreciation for the Sullustan's boldness. He turns and walks toward Enb'Zik, reaching out with his flesh hand, and places it on the man's shoulder. "We welcome you to the Jedi Order, Enb'Zik. I'' pledge myself as Jedi Master to train you to the best of my ability, and ''we pledge as your brothers and sisters to help you along your path." Removing his hand, Luke takes a step back and speaks in a more authoritative voice. "Ikihsa Enb'Zik. By the right of the Jedi Order, by agreement with those beside me, and by the will of the Force, I bestow on you the rank of Jedi Apprentice. A Padawan learner in the Jedi Order." When Ai'kani's eyes meet Luke's, the woman grins gently and nods her head once to him. She then looks over to Enb with that same expression on her face and gives him the same once-nod regard. For one fleeting moment in this rare gathering of the Jedi Order, the galaxy seems to be in complete peace. As if a cycle has been completed only to start a new. Tucking her hands behind her back allowing the saber to rest in both palms, Ai'kani stands with quiet acceptance of Enb'zik's boldness and determination. The Sullustan had not intended for his answer to be bold, but Maker forbid that Enb'Zik choose this path wrongly. His eyes meet Ai'kani's for that brief second before his gaze returns to Luke's. As the human steps backward, Enb'Zik does not have long to bow as the Order's newest Jedi Knight had before him. He lowers his head and fully accepts now that he has been chosen. There are no words for the moment. Thank you's, if there are to be any, will come later. Luke breaks the silence that lingered for precious few moments by turning his attention toward the gathered members of the Order. His words are solemn and soft. "Those of you who are not affixed to Ord Mantell should be underway soon. Our gathering here will send a ripple through the Force." It is generally understood among the Order why secrecy is important. Luke then turns back to face the visitors and invited guests, and a smile comes to his face. "The rest of you are encouraged to stay. Enjoy our home and our graces, and please be sure to congratulate these two for their bravery and dedication!" A round of applause begins, ripping through the members of the Order and the guests in unison. As to not leave Enb standing by himself when there is sudden action and commotion where there was once dead silence, Ai'kani grins and steps out of the ground assembled to join the short Sullustan at his side. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she looks down to him with a nod. "You handled that very well, brother," she compliments. "Welcome to the Jedi Order." And for his own part, Enb'Zik breathes a small sigh of relief as the solemnity disperses. Smiling at Ai'kani he replies, "Thank you. And congratulations, Ai'kani. You are a model I know I would do well striving to duplicate." Ikihsa had begun this ceremony thinking that its formalities would be old hat, something he'd trained to deal with and knew how to handle comfortably. But this ceremony itself, even in the short duration it had spanned, had taught him something about the depth of honesty and self-inspection necessary in the life of a Jedi. Knowing that that self-inspection is not done, not even for the night, Enb'Zik turns to speak to Luke... ...and is accosted from the side by a five-hundred fifty pound, three-meter striped hulk of a female Kasa Horansi. Snarl's presence breaks Enb'Zik's solemnity as easily as if it were made of thin ice, and he laughs and wraps his arms around her for a hug as she begins the typical nuzzling with which her family is too familiar! Enb'Zik's question will have to wait. Not too long, but just for a little. Balancing Force and Family is something Zik will have to learn. For this moment, his instincts tell him Family.